Promesas de Navidad
by Little Laurine
Summary: El lo habia prometido y a pesar de las circunstancias lo cumplio.


Las lágrimas de la joven Swan corrían como una cascada por sus níveas mejillas sin control, los sollozos hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera con violencia, mientras limpiaba sin éxito las gotas que caigan de sus ojos.

Los golpeteos insistentes de su esposo contra la puerta eran casi sordos para ella. El alma se le contraía cada vez que se imaginaba un futuro así. Sin él. Sin su compañía, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias.

Maldecía la hora en que él había decidido tomar esa decisión. Habían miles de empleos el mundo y de todos el tuvo que escoger ser militar.

Ellos se habían conocido hace 3 años en una de las fiestas que hacia su hermana Alice cada año, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron no pudieron dejar de verse, al final de la fiesta Alice decidió que era hora de que Edward saliera de su soltería y que sentara cabeza, y no había mejor chica para ello que su mejor amiga Bella.

Entre ella y Rosalie se las arreglaron para hacer salidas en grupos a cualquier parte, cada vez que salían sacaban excusa para dejar a los dos susodichos solos en cualquier parte, forzándolos así a que se conocieran de manera formal. Meses después el joven Cullen luego de varias salidas con Isabella decidió decirle lo que sentía por ella un 14 de febrero, día de san Valentin. El corazón casi se le sale de su lugar cuando Isabella confesó que ella sentía lo mismo. Una semana después eran los tortolos de todo Forks.

Luego de un año de relación Edward decidió hacer un pequeño viaje a Francia llevándose a su amada consigo, el viaje no duro mucho, solo unas semanas en la que los dos jóvenes conocieron toda Francia e hicieron innumerables visitas a la torre Eiffel. Al llegar a Washington Bella exhibía feliz un precioso anillo de plata en su dedo anular.

La Boda fue sencilla, en la playa, a la luz de la luna, y solo de invitados los padres de Edward y Bella, Alice con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett.

Para la luna de miel se escondieron en Venecia disfrutando del hermoso mar y varios paseos en bote. Visitando innumerables sitios y amándose con locura por las noches.

12 meses luego de volver, Isabella comenzó a sentirse mal y calmaba a Edward jurando que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Un 5 de Octubre Edward recibió una llamada de Alice, avisando que Bella había sufrido un desmayo, el joven Edward se dirigía al hospital conduciendo como un maniático por las calles, casi atropellando a los peatones que cruzaban.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su vista se desvió hacia sus manos quienes acariciaban su vientre con ternura y delicadeza. Al instante comprendió la situación y no pudo más que abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

9 meses después le daban la bienvenida al mundo a su hija Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, quien era una viva copia de su padre y en poco tiempo ya tenía en la palma de su diminuta mano a toda la familia.

Ahora un mes más tarde Edward le informaba a su esposa que debía volver a su trabajo. Las guerras de Afganistán habían hecho estragos y requerían la presencia de más soldados.

Isabella salió de su escondite al escuchar a su bebita de un mes llorar por hambre. Paso por al lado de su marido sin ni siquiera mirarlo y este la siguió tratando de que entendiera las cosas.

Edward entro sigilosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella sentada de espaldas a él dándole de comer a la pequeña. Poso su barbilla en su hombro mientras admiraba a su hija que se aferraba al pezón de su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Bella… -Comenzó el joven Cullen.

- Déjame Edward –Isabella se levanto para depositar a Renesmee en su cuna.

- No Bella, entiende amor es mi trabajo, nunca les ha faltado nada a ti y a Nessie, no entiendo porque ahor… - Isabella lo interrumpió.

-No hablo del dinero Edward, hablo de nosotros –Señalo hacia la cuna–. Renesmee tiene un mes Edward, un mes. Yo sé cómo termina Edward, he visto a los militares que van a esa guerras y no ven a sus familias en años, a veces no las vuelven a ver jamás –Los sollozos se volvían a ser presentes–. E incluso hasta mueren y yo no estoy dispuesta, no… no lo soportaría–. Finalizo echándose a llorar. Edward la atrajo hacia él y la apretó contra su pecho–. No quiero Edward – Hablo contra su pecho –. No quiero perderte.

- No lo harás mi amor, jamás las dejaría.

- Entonces no vayas - Pidió Isabella mirándolo a los ojos–. Quédate con nosotras.

El beso su sien y aspiro el olor a fresas que desprendía – No puedo cariño, es mi obligación.

Renesmee gimoteo como si entendiera lo que sucedía en esos momentos, aunque era imposible – Nessie tampoco quiere que te vayas–. Murmuro Isabella al oído de su marido. Este la tomo en brazos y llevo hasta la pequeña sala, donde se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo – No te vayas.

- Cariño, voy a volver, jamás las abandonaría–. Le hablo pacientemente. El tampoco quería irse, pero era su deber–. Prometo escribirte todos los días, llamarte y hablar contigo por horas hasta que te quedes dormida, decirte todos los días lo mucho que te amo y adoro. Pero princesa, yo no quiero irme sabiendo que tu estas aquí enojada conmigo, no podría Bella.

Isabella se encontraba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que sentía al estar en los fuertes brazos de su marido, pero aun así, luego de las palabras de su marido, ella no se encontraba tranquila. Entendía que era su obligación estar ayudando a las tropas y que era su deber como servidor de la patria y toda la cosa, pero el también debía entenderla, no estaba preparada para perderlo, nunca lo estaría, ellos tenían una hija a la que amaban por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, no podía dejarla, ella era muy pequeña aun pero tenía una conexión increíble con Edward tanto que a veces pensaba que lo quería más que a ella.

- Edward yo n… -Fue interrumpida por su esposo una vez más.

- Serán solo una semanas amor, no soy el mejor soldado apenas y tengo experiencia tomando una granada y solo para pasársela al general –Ella sonrió un poco- Me enviaran a casa para dejar a los mejores con ellos, además prometo escribirte todos los días y llamarte para hablar con Nessie. Solo unas semanas Bells, solo unas –Afirmo Edward.

Unos segundos después Bella suspiro y Edward la beso sonriendo. Ella había aceptado.

El domingo por la mañana toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en el aeropuerto para acompañar a Edward quien se despidió de cada uno dejando de última a su Amada y su princesita. Camino hasta ellas y las abrazo fuertemente contra él, diciéndoles cuanto las amaba y jurando que volvería pronto.

Con el alma rota se alejo de ellas para subir su avión rumbo a Afganistán. Isabella vio alejarse a su amado mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, la pequeña Nessie se encontraba casi igual que su madre, apenas y se había movido cuando llegaron, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojitos marrones los cuales eran enmarcados por la tristeza. Ella también sentía el dolor que sentía su madre.

Una fuerte lluvia azoto el lugar como si el cielo sintiera la tristeza que embargaba a Isabella en esos momentos. Apretó a Renesmee contra su pecho y subió al auto mirando desde la lejanía el lugar donde minutos antes el hombre de su vida se había despedido con una promesa que ella dudaba se pudiera cumplir. Solo rezaba a Dios que nada malo le pasara y llegara sano y salvo a casa.

El pequeño departamento en el que vivían se sentía tan solo sin Edward. Esa noche Renesmee no quiso dormir temprano como de costumbre, estaba más hiperactiva que nunca, Bella tenía que tenerla cargada en todo momento o de lo contrario lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cerca de las tres de la mañana por fin Nessie había conciliado el sueño y Bella pudo ir a dormir no sin antes rezar para que a Edward no le pasara ni faltara nada y tomar una almohada que simulara el torso de su marido.

_Los días se convertían en Semanas_

Como él había prometido, solo el pisar suelo Afgano Edward le mando una carta a Bella, contando que había llegado y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

También había llamado para hablar con los chicos, Esme y Carlisle, sin contar las dos horas seguidas que paso hablando con Renesmee cosas sin sentido.

Luego de jurarle a Bella mil veces que la amaba y que regresaría pronto, con el corazón en la mano tuvo que despedirse de ellas prometiendo que las volvería a llamar mañana.

Esa noche luego de orar, Bella pudo dormir más tranquila sabiendo que su amado estaba bien y que Dios la estaba escuchando.

_Las semanas se convertían en meses _

Edward seguía llamando y escribiendo como siempre, se lamentaba cada vez que escribía de no poder ver a su hija quien ya estaba por cumplir los cuatro meses de nacida. Isabella se encargaba de mandarle todas las copias de las fotos recientes que le tomaba a Nessie para que Edward no se perdiera ni un momento de su vida.

Hacia un mes que habían anunciado un fallo de las conexiones en donde se encontraban los soldados debido a unas granadas, a Isabella se le había parado el corazón por un momento al creer que a su amado le había podido haber pasado algo. Su calma volvió cuando anunciaron que no habían heridos ni fallecidos solo fallas técnicas y que, desgraciadamente, habían tenido que suspender todas las redes de comunicación indefinidamente para evita explosiones, para Bella eso significaba que Edward no volvería a llamar y ella no volvería a poder enviarle fotos de ella y Nessie.

Isabella antes de dormir como todas las noches oro pidiendo que a Edward no le sucediera nada malo y que pudiera volver lo más pronto posible. Esta vez su preocupación no era por Edward de cierta forma, sino su hija Renesmee, la pequeña se había adaptado a que su padre no estuviera presente y tenía su vida normal y feliz, a Bella le preocupaba que ella ya no recordara a Edward y que el al llegar encontrara que su pequeña ni siquiera recordaba su presencia.

_Los meses se convertían en años_

Un año había pasado desde que Edward se había ido. Un año sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin sus abrazos, sin su risa. Un año sin saber cómo estaría él. Las noticias ya habían dejado de aparecer en el periódico y la televisión haciendo que Bella se angustiara mas al no saber si su esposo estaba pasando frio o hambre.

Renesmee por su lado estaba hermosa, su cumpleaños número uno no lo habían festejado por petición de Bella, pero aun así, Alice junto a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper habían sacado a pasear a la princesita Cullen a comer un helado por Seattle y a divertirse en el parque de diversiones donde le sacaron diversas fotos con gorros, palomitas, payasos, animales etc. Isabella para no dejas pasar la ocasión le había regalado a su pequeña un hermoso guardapelo con una foto de los tres el día que Renesmee había nacido.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la hermosa casa de la familia Cullen, mientras miraba a su hija correr por todo el salón perseguida por Emmett. Las risas de su pequeña eran lo único que la hacía levantarse cada mañana.

Esme se acerco a ella con una bandeja de galletas en sus manos y una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Bella se la devolvió con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver los conocidos ojos verdes de ella. Tan parecidos a los de su hijo.

- Bella, come algo cariño –Pidió la voz maternal que caracterizaba a Esme–. No has probado bocado en toda la noche.

- Gracias Esme, pero lo menos que quiero ahora es comer–. Esme no insistió más y se fue a la cocina a terminar de arreglar las cosas con Renne.

Porque si. Hoy 31 de Diciembre, Isabella Swan se encontraba en la casa de la familia de su esposo, con su hija y su familia pero sin el hombre de su vida al lado. Lo necesitaba. Ella quería a Edward como al oxigeno, no es una opción, era una necesidad.

Nessie dejo de jugar con su perro Waffle, para irse a los brazos de su madre, quien se ubico en la mesa para comenzar la cena y comer las uvas.

En las calles frías de Forks un joven se apresuraba por llegar rápido a su destino, escondiéndose en su abrigo mientras temblaba del frio, miro su reloj, 11:50 pm. Solo diez minutos.

Apresuro mas su paso llegando casi a correr, solo podía distinguir gracias a las luces de Navidad que adornaban todo en esos momentos. Estaba seguro que sus labios ya estaban morados y la nariz roja como Rudolf, pero no le importaba solo siguió corriendo para llegar más rápido.

Isabella se encontraba en el patio de los Cullens con Renesmee en sus brazos quien miraba asombrada los fuegos artificiales. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las 12 y un año nuevo entrara. Beso la coronilla de su hija y esta escondió su carita en el cuello de madre, Isabella pasó su mano por los rizos Cobrizos de su pequeña y la removió un poco para que no se quedara dormida.

El joven estaba sentado en la acera con las manos cubriendo su rostro. No podía ver nada. La oscuridad se había apoderado de todo y el no había podido llegar. Se sentía miserable. En estos momentos el dicho, tanto nadar para morir en la orilla era el que le quedaba a la perfección. Una gran luz lo dejo ciego unos momentos luego poco a poco se fue adaptando y vio un enorme camión que se había estacionado para arreglar una puerta en la que tenía una abolladura. Una idea cruzo por su mente.

Miro a su alrededor y reconoció de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba, solo una casa, una casa y llegaría, miro su reloj nuevamente y hecho a correr tomando el obsequio en sus manos. La cuenta regresiva había empezado.

Isabella ya estaba con todos los Cullen reunidos para recibir el año nuevo. Alice entro y aviso que comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

_Diez_

_Nueve_

_Ocho_

El muchacho corría cada vez más rápido haciendo que jadeara, su gorro ya había quedado en el suelo haciendo que su cabeza se congelara, pero eso no importaba, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

_Siete _

_Seis_

_Cinco_

_Cuatro_

Isabella miro el cielo y cerró los ojos para luego enfocar su mirada a los demás Cullen formando una sonrisa forzada con sus labios.

Tres

Dos

Uno

- ¡Feliz año! –Gritaron todos y comenzaron a abrazarse. Bella tomo a Nessie y la apretó contra su pecho mientras ella reía feliz por los mimos de su madre.

Unos golpeteos a la puerta llamaron la atención de todos y Esme fue quien se ofreció a ver qué pasaba.

Todos siguieron celebrando hasta que un chillido por parte de la matriarca del clan los saco de sus cavilaciones y corrieron haber que era lo que pasaba. Al llegar a la puerta quedaron paralizados.

Isabella fue quien llego de última buscando a Renesmee quien había salido corriendo cuando todos los hicieron. Estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando un olor conocido le llego de llena y quedo quieta en su lugar. No podía ser posible.

- Bella – La llamo una voz aterciopelada que reconocería en donde fuera.

Se volteo lentamente hasta que quedo de frente a su ángel personal, su amor, su vida, su todo. Su Edward, quien le sonreía con una Renesmee muy feliz encima.

- Edward – Susurro.

- Bella.

- ¡Edward! – Chillo y salto a sus brazos, el bajo a Renesmee y la recibió gustoso.

Se abrazaron fuertemente como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, luego, lentamente acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y cariño, en donde se expresaron lo mucho que amaban.

-Te amo – Le susurro el al oído.

- Te amo –Respondió ella.

Nessie jaloneo el pantalón de su padre para que esta la cargara y así lo hizo dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Ella rio.

- Las amo –Se corrigió Edward.

- Y nosotras a ti –Finalizo Bella para volver a juntar sus labios en un delicioso beso.

Ya abría tiempo para preguntarle que hacia aquí, y como estaba aunque se notaba que bien, lo que importaba es que estaba allí, con ellas, como lo había prometido.

-Bella.

-¿Si?

- Feliz año nuevo – Ella rio y lo volvió a besar. Si definitivamente el estaba bien.


End file.
